Of All the Tugging, Pulling, and Yanking
by OjoOtaku
Summary: Haruhi's zipper is caught and she can't get it down no matter what. With only Tamaki to turn to, what will happen between the two? OS. R/R


A/N) So, I welcome myself to the Ouran High School Host Club realm of FanFiction. Please enjoy this One-Shot. :)

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Haruhi and Tamaki were alone in Music Room Three late one afternoon.

"Senpai," Haruhi addressed. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well," Tamaki twirled a loose hair of his as he spoke. "Mori and Honey have some hoopla with the upper class, Hikaru and Kaoru had to be back at the Hitachiin mansion early today, and Mommy dear is down with a horrendous illness." Tamaki made sure to over-exaggerate the part about Kyoya.

"Oh dear," Haruhi held her hand to her mouth. "What does he have?"  
"A," Tamaki paused, adding effect the moment oh-so-needed, "cold."

"Tamaki Senpai. You scared me. I thought he might've been very ill." Haruhi scolded. She sighed as Tamaki took a seat on a couch. "I guess I should change out of this silly costume." She referred to the cosplay that she was currently wearing, expecting the club to be open today. It was planned that they were all to be dressed like shinobi, with Tamaki portraying the Jonin. "I take it we're not hosting today."

"That would be correct, unfortunately." Tamaki sighed. "It's a shame. I love supplying the ladies of this school with something to do."

Haruhi paused. "And with that," She began walking towards the changing quarters, "I'll be out in a moment."

_My dear girl, Haruhi. Only a few meters away changing her attire._ Tamaki pictured Haruhi.

"Haru- ah!" _I can't think of my little girl like that!_ Tamaki shook with his thoughts as he voiced them. "Do I- Do I _like_ her?"

\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|

Haruhi was working on taking off her costume when she realized the zipper she'd so easily gotten up was caught on the fabric of the outfit.

She sighed. "Now what?" She thought aloud. "I'm not staying in this ridiculous costume for the rest of the day." She flopped down onto a chair in the quarters and sighed. She couldn't rip the costume- that'd just leave her in more debt to the host club. And the awkward outfit was too tight around her shoulders to just slip it off over her head.  
"I guess I only have one choice." She concluded, standing back up and she proceeded to walk to the door. She creaked it slightly and peeked out, looking for Tamaki.

The blonde wasn't in direct eyesight, as she'd expected, so it took more than a moment to spot him in the corner, crouched down and humped over.

_I wonder what set him off this time._

"Senpai." Haruhi's voice illuminated the once silent room, sending Tamaki into a quick shock- in which he soon recovered to keep his reputation up in front of his little girl.

"You called, dear?" He pranced to her at once, wondering why she requested his presence.  
"I can't get the zipper down on this body suit. I think it's caught."

"Oh, I would be more than happy to help, Haruhi." Tamaki would never be the one to turn down someone in need of assistance. "Turn around." Haruhi did so, and Tamaki began to anxiously work on the caught zipper.

Haruhi didn't mind the situation at all. Sure, it was a tad awkward having Tamaki tugging and pulling at the back of the body suit, but once he got the zipper unstuck all he had to do was leave.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was very fidgety. He couldn't possibly put his hand on it, but something about the room's aura was throwing off his princely charm. He could only remain silent and struggle with the zipper.

Which was being oddly stubborn.

"Oh, Haruhi dear, I can't seem to get this damn contraption. You wouldn't happen to have a pair of those commoner's, uhm, what're they called?" The blonde put his finger to his chin in thought, "Ah yes, pliers!" He announced, rather proud of himself of remembering the word.

Haruhi was unamused. "No, I don't just carry around tools with me." She sighed heavily, cursing herself for not having her sewing kit with her. "You have to have some scissors laying around here somewhere."

"Scissors! Of course, Haruhi. My little girl is genius." Tamaki pranced off to find the scissors that Haruhi had suggested he uncover.  
Haruhi stared at him as he galloped away. "Boy, he's being more of a freak than normal." She commented to herself.  
Tamaki soon discovered the scissors, and walked back to the changing room, where Haruhi was patiently waiting his return. "Now hold still, these are sharp." Tamaki maneuvered the blades of the scissors into the fabric near where the zipper was stuck. After cutting a thread or two, he gave a final yank down on the once stuck zipper.

Perhaps the yank was tad too strong.

"Senpai!" Haruhi screeched as she fell down with the force, the top of the garment slipping from her shoulders and off her arms. Tamaki dove to catch her, and she fell onto his chest, their faces nearly an inch apart.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi." Tamaki immediately apologized. He went to help her up, and was greeted by a warm...  
"Tamaki!" For the first time in the period the two had known each other, Haruhi did not respectfully address her senpai. This was because his hand was currently placed disdainfully on her right breast. "Let go." She growled to him, fire in her brown eyes.

Tamaki pulled his hand away. But his eyes remained locked with hers. Despite how evil and maniacal she looked at the moment- and it was all aimed towards him- the beauty in her eyes were still bursting through. And for some reason, his love for the only girl in The Host Club has never been more evident to him. Because Haruhi hadn't yet moved, her eyes still beaming wrath at the boy, it gave Tamaki the perfect chance to purse his lips and press them against them Haruhi's.

She did not see that one coming.  
But she didn't pull away. In fact, she relaxed, letting her slender body fall onto Tamaki's, the kiss deepening and becoming more passionate.  
After what seemed like hours they pulled away from each other.

"Why'd you do that?" Haruhi asked him.  
"Because the zipper was stuck."

::::::

A/N} Yeah, kinda a bad ending, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Review please! Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
